Power Ups
by The Zero Prince
Summary: Power/abilities ideas for O.C.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, this is TheZeroPrince and welcome to Power Up this is where I put ideas for powers that could fit in the High school DxD universe. You be asking why I am doing this instead of using it myself the truth is that I lack good writing skills but I wish not to let these ideas die in my head. Now before we get started please read these rules.

Rule Number One: You are more than welcome to use this idea all I ask is that you inform me with PM and also give me proper credit when power is mention or introduce.

Rule Number Two: Please look at the Q/A section. If you have question that cannot be answer by the Q/A section your welcome to PM and I will try to answer it at the earliest connivance.

Ok let us get stared.

Name: Nine lives

Power Type: Possible Sacred Gear (Human) or rare Trait (Nekomata)

Perks

Grant the user 9 lives

When user is brought back to life they brought back in perfect health

Get a powerful permeant boost of power for each life lost

Strong affinity towards cats

Minor affinity towards Nekomata (Human)

Flaws

When the user loses a life, some of their remaining life span is also taken.

(For example the user is 10 can live up to 100 said user lose one of their life 9 lives leaving the user with 8 lives and 80 years left)

It takes time for the user to be brought back to life. How long it takes depends on the damage on the body.

Question you might have on this power

1. If the user is brought back to life by a King Devil does the user still lose one of their lives?

No, since they are being brought back to life by devil magic they do not lose one of there lives.

2. When you say minor affinity towards Nekomata, what exactly do you mean?

It means that said nekomata would feel more comfortable with the user and user feel comfortable with nekomata. However, this does not mean the nekomata will start act out of character from their original personality.

3. Any Weakness you forgot to reveal.

Well the only I can think of is the fact that if the user is pinned down killed waited to be reviled by their power then killed again rinse and repeat till they run out of lives.

4. When you say the user gets a permeant boost of power for each life the user lose how much of a power boost and into what?

The user gets a boost in speed, strength and magic potential. As for how much well that is difficult to put in words so whatever feels right to the writer.

5. Could the user learn Senjutsu and/or Youjutsu? (Human)

Hmm due to my limit knowledge on both abilities, I am going to leave that up to the writer however if you due plan on using one or both of the abilities have the character only gain access to those powers if they lose three or four of their lives.

6. What does (Human) mean?

It means it only applies to a human character.

7. Where did you get this idea?

In The Binding of Isaac Rebirth a video game there is an item called 9 lives other than the fact they both give there user 9 lives they are very different.

So far this is the only power/idea I have written down more on the way. The other idea I have is going to take a lot longer to write as it requires lots more detail.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there, this is TheZeroPrince and welcome to Power Up this is where I put ideas for powers that could fit in the High school DxD universe. You be asking why I am doing this instead of using it myself the truth is that I lack good writing skills but I wish not to let these ideas die in my head. Now before we get started please read these rules.

Rule Number One: You are more than welcome to use this idea all I ask is that you inform me with PM. Also, give me proper credit when power is mention or introduce.

Rule Number Two: Please look at the Q/A section. If you have question that cannot be answer by the Q/A section your welcome to PM and I will try to answer it at the earliest connivance.

Armament of Light

Power Type: Sacred Gear

Perks

Grants the user the ability to infuses weapons with light-based energy.

The light energy from this Sacred Gear is powerful against devils

The user does not need to be directly affiliate with the Angel/Fallen faction in order to use his /her powers

Grants the user some immunity from light based weapons

Armament of Light's Balance Breaker is Miracle Creator, which allows the user to change ordinary weapons into a Sacred Gear for a small amount of time.

(For example if the user were to use his /her Balance Breaker on dual pistols, they will temporally be a Sacred Gear that gives the wielder ability to get absolutely awareness of one surroundings around the user.)

Flaws

User cannot become a devil

Weapons infuses with light-based energy are weaker than weapon blessed by Angel/Fallen faction

Miracle Creator (Armament of Light's Balance Breaker) can only be used on one weapon at a time

Sacred Gear create from Miracle Creator (Armament of Light's Balance Breaker) are at best one trick ponies

The user must have a weapon in order to use both Armament of Light and its Balance Breaker

Question you might have on this power

1. How did you come up with Miracle Creator (Armament of Light's Balance Breaker)?

I had gotten the idea from Fate/zero Berserk's Noble Phantasms allowed him to transform any object in his hands in to his Noble Phantasms

The other idea I have is going to take a lot longer to write. So I will being putting up some more less detailed powers up first. Also sorry for short Q\A I could not think of question you might ask. Thanks for reading.


End file.
